


Cicatriz imborrable

by IrkenJonin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Butterfly Effect, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt, Español | Spanish, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), Other, Personality Swap, Psychological Trauma, Retrospective, Violation, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenJonin/pseuds/IrkenJonin
Summary: Luego de un par de divertidas pero extenuantes aventuras vividas los últimos días en su viaje por los territorios de la Nación del fuego mientras se reagrupaban y preparaban para un día crucial, Aang y sus amigos deciden pasar la noche en un peculiar lugar a la intemperie en donde, por una serie de eventos inesperados, ellos tienen que separarse y Aang se enfrenta a algo que nadie en su grupo, mucho menos él, esperaba en ese momento.Historia situada después del episodio "La Fugitiva" (the runaway) de la tercera temporada de la serie, en una línea de tiempo alterna que desemboca en eventos muy diferentes a los que pasaron posteriormente canónicamente, algo oscuros también.Advertencia: contiene temas que a muchos les puede resultar ofensivo o afectar su sensibilidad (alerta de spoiler: menciones de violación, abuso sexual y traumas consecuentes) leer con discreción y por favor no guardar rencor al que escribió esto, traté de tratar el tema delicadamente desde mi posición (y personalmente, sufrí algo parecido) así que sin más, solo quiero dar esta advertencia y si quieren leer mi fanfic son más que bienvenidos, pero solo acepto y respondo criticas constructivas y comentarios sin odio.





	1. Antes que nada

Hola, quiero decir un par de cosas antes de empezar con la historia en sí.

Primero que nada la idea entera de esto surgió desde hace menos de un mes, mas o menos cuatro semanas, yo que sé, desde que por mero aburrimiento "cuarentenil" como yo lo llamo, veía videos y noté que mucha gente se estaba entusiasmando por la serie Avatar de nuevo. Es una serie de mi infancia que siempre me gustó pero no al nivel de gran fan, solo la veía ocasionalmente cada vez que la pasaban en la tele y me gustaban los personajes pero nunca me metí de lleno en la trama y lo profundo. En fin, le dí una oportunidad esta vez siendo alguien más maduro e interesado en las series como ésta y la verdad me terminé casi obsesionando como siempre me pasa cuando veo una ficción buena como esta y me convierte en un fan, es bueno tener la mentalidad ahora para comprender y disfrutar cosas como la calidad de Avatar.

En fin, el punto es que también me puse a investigar su vasto fandom y encontré muy buenas historias, fanfics y hasta comics hechos por fans que dan interesantes miradas sobre cómo serían los personajes en realidades alternas, finales trágicos, otros roles, otras parejas, entornos mas oscuros y serios que los de la serie original, y otras cosas por el estilo. Y la verdad como pocas veces, me encantó todo lo creado por los fans, al menos la mayoría de cosas. Y no soy mucho de leer fanfics o menos de escribirlos (no escribo uno desde mi adolescencia justo en esta página, en una vieja cuenta y no fue el mejor) pero debo decir que por impulso, para divertirme y ver que pasa, quizá me sentí inspirada/motivada por la gran cantidad de fans con obras no-canon tan creativas e interesantes, quizá solo por aburrimiento, o a modo de catarsis se me ocurrió esto. No es algo que planeé, vino a mi casi en un sueño, o en un estado entre dormida y despierta en que no logro controlar mi imaginación y pienso cosas de lo más bizarras, me imaginé esto que decidí plasmar en un fanfic. No exactamente con el trasfondo que voy a presentar a continuación incluido, más bien el bizarro acto en sí en el que Azula mete a Aang para hacerlo sufrir, en un cuarto alejado en algun lugar de la Nación del Fuego para que nadie se entere que lo tiene cautivo y lo que se llevaría a cabo. Y se preguntarán, si esta historia está situada al inicio del libro 3 cuando Azula no tiene idea -pero sospecha- que el Avatar increiblemente aún vive, ¿cómo es que ella logró averiguarlo y capturarlo? Entre otras preguntas. Bueno, en eso esta incluido el matón que Zuko había contratado en primer lugar, y una larga explicación que decidí dejar para la segunda parte de este fanfic, porque aunque al principio quería que fuera un one shot con un oscuro final abierto, se me hizo muy largo de escribir y quise publicarlo ya en algún lugar para que gente lo viera y me diera su opinión, antes de que la serie "pase de moda" de nuevo, jaja. No sé de dónde surgió esa necesidad, usualmente solo imagino cosas para mí y se quedan ahí o las escribo en un raro momento de ocio en que necesito que mi imaginación fluya y descargarme, me encanta perderme en mi imaginación y mi ficción o la ajena yo sola. Pero bueno, creo que no sé, fue una corazonada o un acto impulsivo, o querer hablar de algo que me ha pasado (no exactamente como a Aang aquí, pero he tenido conocidos del sexo masculino que han pasado por esto y a veces no es reflejado o es mas estereotipo femenino) o simplemente querer dejar de procastinar en esta larga cuarentena haciendo nada en mi cama aparte de estudiar, y hace mucho frío en mi casa como para ponerme a hacer ejercicio o algo, y dibujar me quita mucho tiempo aunque sepa hacerlo, es mas fácil expresar cosas en palabras para mí, y mucho más fácil en español que en inglés aunque sea un lenguaje que domino muy bien (pero quizá en un futuro me tome el tiempo para hacer una version en inglés de esto, cuando no este muy ocupada o cansada jaja).

Bueno, creo que es todo, esto empezó como un simple borrador en un documento de word que escribi en mi celular estando aburrida, pero tomó semanas (hubiera tomado menos si no fuera tan floja jeje, y ademas tengo universidad e inoportunos cortes de luz, en fin) y como una broma interna con mi pareja que suele hacer chistes de humor negro, y terminó en esto. Y quiero acabar aclarando que no soy un gran escritor ni nada parecido, mucho menos de temas como estos, es mas, soy sensible a peliculas y medios que muestran temas como estos graficamente, pero quería escribir algo a modo de catarsis o algo así, reflejando algo real que ha pasado desde tiempos inmemorables y es difícil negar. Quizá es poco serio hacerlo por medio de un fanfic de una serie animada, pero no sé, así es como vino a mí, y no pretendo ofender a nadie a propósito y mucho menos romantizar esto o algo así - nunca falta alguien que relaciona un abuso de cualquier tipo con una relación o romance, esto no es así, no traten de convertirlo en eso por favor. Creo que no incluiré ninguna escena romántica más allá de alguna mención a lo que Aang siente por Katara y cosas así, y además no sé si terminar en la segunda parte que sería cuando lo atacan (parte la cual no narraré gráficamente, no se preocupen, no quiero atraer pervertidos indeseables, será más un estilo de metáforas como "The lovely Bones" si es que lo leyeron) y cuando logra reencontrarse con sus amigos después de huir y cómo se siente sobre eso al final: las consecuencias psicológicas, la culpa y otras cosas que no puede evitar sentir sobre sí mismo, además de un cambio brusco en sus metas y personalidad, dándole un giro más serio y oscuro al personaje haciendo que pierda la piedad y tome desiciones drásticas acerca de cómo detener a la Nación del Fuego y sus planes. No quiero dar muchos spoilers, pero en fin, quizá solo sea una historia de dos partes con final abierto, no sé si continuar más allá de eso, también depende de cuánta popularidad y "amor" tenga esta historia por parte de los lectores - cuántas personas lo lean y den su opinion - aunque he frecuentado esta página un par de veces porque tiene una basta cantidad de historias y escritores muy buenos, no se muy bien cómo funciona en sí, recién me creé una cuenta aquí por primera vez asi como en Wattpad y Fanfiction para este propósito (y anónimas en caso de que alguien quiera lincharme) para sacar esto a la luz y tratar de que llegue a una cantidad considerable de fans o gente que guste leer de historias como estas. Desafortunadamente desde que pude publicar mi historia en estas otras plataformas hasta justo ahora que me aceptaron en AO3 no parece que mucha gente la haya leido o que le interese suficiente como para dejarme feedback o criticas, pero bueno, al menos pude mostrarle esto a alguna cantidad de personas y espero que piensen que es lo suficientemente bueno, al menos me quité este capricho. Quien sabe, quizá tengo más talento para esto del que esperaba y puedo dejar la universidad, jaja...

Bueno, en fin, no tengo nada más que decir y no quiero que esto se haga más largo (tengo el mal hábito de hacer las cosas muy largas y repetir cosas, debo mejorar eso escibiendo), si hay algo más que estoy olvidando o quiero agregar luego solo editaré esto o haré una nota a futuro. Sin más, gracias por prestarme atención y espero disfruten esta historia, por favor esperen pacientes la segunda parte en donde iré más a fondo (o al menos trataré sin que se me haga muy largo o aburrido) y ataré cabos sueltos en esta pequeña trama que inventé. No es mucho pero espero les guste, por favor comenten qué les pareció así puedo mejorar en lo que me haga falta y saludos, quedense en sus casas si es obligatorio y mantenganse sanos, buenos días o noches según la hora que me leas.


	2. Primera parte (1)

'....No sé como todo terminó en esto... en qué momento me descuidé, justo cuando creí que habría una nueva luz de esperanza para mí y mis amigos, que comenzaríamos a ser felices y victoriosos, poderosos, intocables, sobre todo yo... Tenía fé en que las cosas que planeamos con mi equipo saldían bien y que podríamos pasar desapercibidos en tierras enemigas mientras nos preparábamos para un día en que teníamos probabilidades de vencerlos, que podríamos salvar al mundo y todos los inocentes en él de la tiranía de la Nación del Fuego antes de que se avecinara el tan famoso cometa que idolatraban y que los haría una amenaza mucho mayor. Ahora después de lo que me acaban de hacer no creo que tenga el estómago o la endereza para hacerles frente sin sentir asco además de miedo y remordimiento. No creí que las cosas tendrian un giro tan inesperado y brusco, que ingenuo y confiado fui esta vez, como en veces anteriores, pero esto es peor... Si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo e infantil y hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas sin dejarme llevar por mis caprichos o mis miedos, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado desde el principio. Creo que casi todo lo que pasó desde que fui tan débil y descuidado en Ba Sing Se fue lo que llevó a esta última dolorosa situación en la que estoy ahora, y eso es decir poco...'

Era una oscura y sombría madrugada, en un sitio casi desértico a unos cuántos metros del gran palacio de los gobernantes de la gran e imponente Nación del Fuego que poco a poco iba imponiendo su dominio sobre los otros territorios del mundo elemental, la delgada y ahora debilitada figura de un chico aparentemente en su adolescencia temprana se desplazaba arrastrándose lenta pero constantemente por el aparentemente árido y rocoso terreno, lleno de mesetas y algunas colinas no muy altas, absolutamente determinado a alejarse del gran y lúgubre palacio en donde hace unos momentos había recibido la peor cicatriz de su vida, superando por mucho a la que la infame princesa Azula le dió en aquella batalla hace ya varias semanas. La razón por la cual ésta era peor era porque, aunque durante la experiencia que vivió sufrió graves heridas físicas de las que le costaría recuperarse por varias razones, todas ellas eran parte de algo en general que le dejó una horrible marca, y no era exactamente una marca física, era una emocional, mental y hasta podría decirse que espiritual. Era muy difícil pensar en algo como eso ahora mientras trataba con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de alejarse y escapar de ese horrible territorio para tratar de volver con sus amigos - le tomó como una hora salir de la ciudad lo más rápido que podía para dirigirse a esta zona que tenía que atravesar para llegar con su equipo, y a mitad de camino sus dos piernas no aguantaron más y tuvo que optar por desplazarse a rastras porque era la forma más rápida que tenía - pero no imaginaba que algún otro Avatar en la historia hubiera pasado por algo similar, ni siquiera las femeninas que estereotípicamente son más propensas a estar expuestas a este tipo de ultrajes, triste pero cierto.

'Pero claro que no, no seas idiota, todos ellos fueron mucho más sabios y poderosos comparados contigo, no habría forma que se dejasen humillar y herir de tal forma, eres patético...' 

Se decía en su mente el joven mientras gateaba clavando sus uñas en la tierra, usando su poca energía para mantenerse firme con la ayuda de la tierra control, pero era difícil, mientras los oscuros y ahora vidriosos ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y tanto su vista como su mente se nublaban, haciendo un tanto difícil su huida "veloz". Sus ojos por las lágrimas y su mente por los pensamientos negativos en los que no paraba de culparse y sentirse sucio e inútil por esto. No sólo sentía que se falló a sí mismo, sino que también en cierta forma a sus amigos, a Katara, y si lo llevamos más lejos hasta al resto del mundo. No podía evitar sentirse como escoria por ahora llevar suciedad de muchos guerreros esbirros de la Nación del Fuego sobre él, especialmente de ese gran y aterrador idiota matón; y para rematar llevaba puesto ese traje de una de las escuelas en donde idolatran al señor del fuego actual como si fuera un gran salvador, y portando ese símbolo que representa todo lo que él detesta de este lugar sobre la frente, ocultando la flecha que le daba tanto orgullo junto con el ahora despeinado rebelde cabello negro y corto que se dejó crecer luego de su coma y "renacer". Claro, solo la llevaba para mezclarse en los territorios fueguinos ya que nadie sospecharía, todos creían que estaba muerto...pero al parecer de alguna forma ella lo averiguó, ese monstruo maquiavélico siempre tiene sus maneras, y otra vez la subestimaron, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y se confiaron demasiado, incluso andando libremente por sus tierras sólo usando ropa roja para "infiltrarse", que niños tan ingenuos fueron, especialmente él, o al menos así lo sentía en estos momentos.

Y ahora su propio atuendo que robó para poder mezclarse estaba roto y dañado en varias partes, evidencia de las cosas horribles que pasó y la pelea que dió para que no lo tocaran, o al menos la que intentó dar pero fue inútil. Eran demasiados, y él estaba en recuperación y sin ningún apoyo, además de indefenso, era inexperto.

' Y las pocas veces en las que decido dar pelea en vez de solo huir... ni para pelear sirvo, ni siquiera debí estar ahí solo, que inteligente eres....'

'Si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo e inmaduro... y me hubiera quedado tan solo un rato más con él... quizá hubiera ya dominado bien el estado Avatar y me hubiera podido defender, no estaría tan debilitado por el rayo y quiza hasta no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por todas esas cosas en primer lugar....'

─ Si lo hubiera hecho mucho antes...desde un principio...─ Murmuró entre dientes con rabia y lágrimas empapando sus labios, temblando un poco, sus extremidades le ardían de dolor y cansancio mientras se arrastraba, especialmente sus piernas. Las mangas que se asemejaban a guantes tenían cortes de espadas por donde se veían los rasguños y cortes que éstas le hicieron a sus delgados brazos tatuados, pero tapaban gruesas marcas que seguramente le dejaron las grandes manos de algunos hombres mientras sostenían fuertemente sus brazos mientras trataban de mantenerlo quieto, someterlo y obligarlo a hacer cosas que él cree es mejor ni tratar de recordar, su chaleco rojo y negro entreabierto y algo descuidado ahora; lo traía mal puesto, como quien se lo pone rápido por las prisas, ya que se lo habían practicamente arrancado en el acto, junto con la camisa que traía debajo. Pero esta última se convirtió en trapos dejando expuesto su ligeramente muscular y pálido torso el cual también aprovecharon para lastimar de ciertas formas para su propio sádico placer, y al tener la oportunidad de huir rápidamente se llevó el chaleco porque quería escapar de ahí vestido conservando la poca dignidad que le quedaba mientras estaba sumamente herido en más de una forma y lloraba tanto de rabia como de miedo y tristeza. Y que bueno que tuvo esa pequeña oportunidad y la aprovechó bien, o quizá ahora estaría muerto o quien sabe, su cuerpo siendo torturado para siempre o exhibido como trofeo, o quizá sólo asesinado y desechado como la basura que ellos creen que él es. Esta experiencia sólo le enseñó que los gobernantes de esta nación no tienen límites o escrúpulos, o al menos su princesa, ella es la peor de todos, es maldad pura y no conoce de límites. Pobres las almas de sus súbditos.

Irónicamente su pañuelo, sus pantalones y sus botas fueron lo único que sobrevivió casi sin un rasguño a todo lo que vivió, aunque el pañuelo estaba de lado y mal acomodado alrededor de su frente pero afortunadamente seguía cubriendo su flecha entera. Y los pantalones se los arrancaron de una forma horrible contra su voluntad para cometer el último de sus actos para humillarlo lo más que podían, su golpe final y el que al parecer disfrutaron más; sobre todo Azula y ella ni participó en eso, su ropa interior no había sobrevivido, en un acto de frustración ellos la incineraron para poder quitarla rápido sumándose a la dolorosa y traumática experiencia, - no llegaron a causarle quemaduras graves en una zona tan sensible, pero aún así fue doloroso y humillante - así que él no tuvo otra que vestirse con lo que le quedaba y rezarle a todos los espíritus porque no lo atraparan mientras escapaba. Por suerte al venir de donde viene es bastante veloz a comparación de otros. Claro él no puede hacer mucho uso de esa velocidad ahora pero comparado a una persona en la misma posicion y dolor físico él es más rápido, afortunadamente. Sólo le alcanzó para salir por la pequeña ventana del alto cuarto en dónde lo habían tirado creyendo que no tendría la fuerza o el valor para intentar escapar, usando su aire control para no morir por el impacto de caer de una gran altura. Y luego para impulsarse e irse lo más lejos que podía antes de que alguien lo viera y poder llegar a las afueras, tuvo mucha suerte. Y de cualquier modo él no se iba a quedar a ver qué era lo que le esperaba después de semejante acto, no quería saber qué querrían hacerle que fuera peor que eso.

'¿Pero en qué momento empezó toda esta pesadilla...?' Se preguntaba una y otra vez, tratando de recordar el punto exacto en el que se descuidó y dejó que le hicieran tales cosas, mientras se alejaba cada vez más de aquel lugar y comenzaba a entrar a una zona boscosa que reconoció, sintiéndose un poco aliviado digamos.

*6 Horas antes*

Decir que cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas era hermoso era decir poco, estaba teñido de un profundo color indigo oscuro lleno de estrellas blancas y brillantes, que daban esperanza y paz a cualquiera que las viera en ese momento, era una de las pocas noches en las que se podía apreciar cosas como estas, mucho menos últimamente que están moviendose constantemente de pueblo en pueblo y casi siempre teniendo que pasar la noche en bosques o cuevas. Así que el pequeño pero muy unido equipo de jóvenes guerreros luego de comer decidieron sólo echarse en el cómodo césped de su campamento, ahora situado temporalmente en ese hermoso, espacioso, frondoso y pacífico claro dentro de un un gran bosque que gracias a los espíritus encontraron, y quedarse a verlo mientras charlaban de cosas tontas y profundas a la vez - claro exactamente uno de ellos no podía ver las estrellas como tal, pero se unió a ellos meramente para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigos y no sentirse sola, disfrutando la paz y la quietud de los alrededores que aclaraba su impetuosa mente -. A veces eran típicas bromas y tonterías adolescentes, otras temas más relacionadas a sus sentimientos, aspiraciones y relaciones, como usualmente pasa cada vez que se juntan a hablar. También sobre lo que harían luego de que ya tengan el entrenamiento y preparación suficiente para el tan esperado y temido día del sol negro, era un tópico algo aterrador, pero todos a su manera trataban de ser optimistas y entrenarse lo más que podían para ayudar con lo que mejor sabían hacer, Toph con su tierra y metal control, Katara con su increíble manejo del agua control, Sokka con sus elaboradas estrategias y floreciente habilidad con la espada, todos para ayudar a su gran amigo y compañero, el Avatar Aang.

─ Jejeje, Sokka, deja de decir estupideces─ exclamó Aang junto con una fuerte risa luego de escuchar como su amigo le inventaba los nombres más ridículos a cada constelación que veía, demostrando bastante ignorancia que intentaba disfrazar de sabiduría. Algunas ni siquiera eran constelaciones como tal, pero él trataba de unir puntos y buscarle una forma a cualquier grupo de estrellas en el cielo sobre ellos. 

─ Es como pedirle que deje de respirar...─ dijo la menor del grupo con una sonrisa juguetona y ojos perdidos típicos de ella, recargándose en sus codos mientras estaba recostada junto a ellos. 

El chico de la tribu agua, por su parte, estaba sentado mirando hacia arriba hasta que oyó los comentarios de los otros dos y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos con su típica expresión molesta y ofendida que sacaba más de una risa entre ellos, y la cual iba dirigida especialmente a Toph. Y aunque exactamente ella no la pudiera ver, se imaginaba exactamente su su silenciosa reacción, le encantaba jugar con él de esa forma, era algo tan travieso e inocente, típico de niños, algo que muy pocas veces tienen oportunidad de ser. Como estos últimos días, en los que aunque estuvieron en riesgo de ser descubiertos o incluso morir, casi todo fue tan infantil, travieso y divertido hasta cierto punto, como hace un par de días cuando Aang fingió ser un chico "común" de las colonias solo para ir a la escuela de la Nación del Fuego, bajo la excusa de obtener información cuando sólo le pareció genial la idea de aprovechar y pasar un día normal siendo de su edad y conociendo a gente de su edad con la cual divertirse y hasta bailar. O el día anterior, cuando todos se metieron en un gran problema solo por divertirse viéndole la cara a timadores con sus poderes y astucia, y hasta la "mamá" del grupo participó; ese día se salvaron de milagro. En esos momentos bajo las estrellas sería algo gracioso de recordar, pero luego de lo que le pasó al Avatar horas después sería algo muy amargo, no sólo porque sería uno de los últimos momentos de pura inocencia que vivieron antes de esto, sino porque también en esa última aventura se encontraron con el horrible hombre que participó en el humillante acto que le quitó la inocencia propia de su edad a Aang. El sobrenombre que le dio Sokka en un primer momento sonaría como un chiste de muy mal gusto luego de las cosas que él junto con otros le hicieron al chico.

En fin, continuaron intercambiando palabras y bromas sanas de esa manera amena por un buen rato, la única que no participaba por el momento era la mayor de las chicas, Katara, que también estaba recostada elegantemente boca arriba, con sus brazos cruzados y las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos azul profundo. Aunque usualmente se une a los juegos y chistes del grupo, es mas de su estilo solo relajarse y meditar sobre todo lo que pasa por su mente para aclararla, además le gusta ver esta clase de cosas en silencio con una sonrisa pacífica, no tenía mucho que decir por el momento, quiza luego solo se iría a arreglar y dormir, pero quería mantener un ojo sobre los chicos por un rato más, siendo tan protectora como es hasta en situaciones tan pacíficas como estas. Pero muy poco sabía que no todo sería tan pacífico esta noche, no al menos para uno de sus seres queridos. Y tampoco es como si fuera fácil imaginarlo, esta clase de cosas son las que uno menos se esperaría en escenarios tan lindos y tranquilos como estos. Es una de esas situaciones en las que hay una gran y bella calma antes de una horrible tormenta que nadie pudo preever. Pero si alguien hubiera tenido aunque sea la más mínima sospecha, si tan solo alguien hubiera sentido la más minúscula corazonada o presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar...

Cuando Fue a revisar, y notó algo raro.

Sus mascotas y amigos, fue a verlos para ver si ya habían terminado su porción de alimento y si querían más, también para verlos y hablarles porque hacía rato que todo estaba muy silencioso y se le hacía raro no oir aunque sea un pequeño gruñido o sonido de ellos, quería ver si estaban bien o si necesitaban algo, o ya de plano se habían quedado dormidos.

Luego de tranquilamente avisar al resto del grupo que les "echaría un ojo" al par de animales por las razones anteriormente mencionadas, ellos solo dieron despreocupados gestos de aprobación, ya que era una situación que usualmente no era gran cosa. Estaban seguros que el gran bisonte volador y el lémur estaban quietos descansando, ocultos entre un monton de arboles a escasos metros de ellos, y todo estaba tan silencioso y pacífico que si alguien los intentaba atacar o atrapar ellos harían un gran escándalo, por experiencia propia saben que deben quedarse donde están y no llamar la atención o alejarse mucho o si no no volverían a ver a su mejor amigo humano.

Así que el ahora pelinegro de tatuajes azules se alejó del grupo caminando tranquilamente, no era una distancia tan larga, si necesitaba que venga alguien sólo tenía que alzar la voz y ademas solo era para checar a los dos animales cuya diferencia de tamaño es abismal pero él los quiere por igual.  
─ ¿Appa? ¿Momo?─ preguntó con su juvenil voz en un tono curioso una vez que llegó al punto en donde se supone deben estar. Y de hecho sí estaba el bisonte, era notorio, pero en el momento que empezó a recorrer el lugar con su mirada, no encontró al más pequeño. Y se empezó a preocupar un poco ya que si no estaba con Appa, estaba literalmente pegado a Aang, o junto con el grupo de amigos, siempre estaba a la vista y ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto desde la hora de comer la cual pasó hace un tiempo largo ya. Y no puede evitar ponerse paranoico cuando se trata de sus amigos animales por experiencias pasadas en las que ha perdido a uno de ellos por un tiempo y fue doloroso. Quizá exageraba, pero temía que le pasara algo, no quería estar lejos de él, más ahora que todos eran fugitivos y era peligroso que uno se perdiera o alejara del grupo, sean humanos o animales.

Comenzó a buscar a Momo por todos lados alrededor y sobre Appa, incluso dentro de su pelo, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, mientras el bisonte soltó un suave gruñido. Al no verlo por ningún lado se comenzó a desesperar, pero entonces trató de calmarse diciéndose a sí mismo que quizá estaba junto a ellos todo el tiempo, oculto en alguna de las tiendas o tras una roca o algo así. Era raro ya que se daría cuenta si el lémur está alrededor suyo pero era una posibilidad, quería estar tranquilo. Respiró hondo y le dijo a Appa que permaneciera donde estaba con una suave caricia a su lomo y el animal obedeció como siempre, luego el joven se fue corriendo con dirección a donde estaban los demás, llegando en un segundo y una vez allí ellos seguían en donde estaban, aunque ahora de pie a punto de entrar a sus tiendas, cuando vieron a Aang llegar de repente, sentir en el caso de Toph.

─¡wow! ¿cual es la prisa?! ¿viste algo aterrador?─ dijo Sokka levantando una ceja, Katara viéndolo algo sorprendida y Toph cruzada de brazos esperando su respuesta.

Aang solo los miró con una expresión algo preocupada:  
─¿Han visto a Momo? ¿Esta aquí con ustedes?─

─De hecho no, no lo he visto en horas─ respondió Katara comenzando a adoptar la misma expresión ligeramente preocupada de su amigo.

─Yo tampoco, en ningún lado─ continuó su hermano mirando alrededor rápidamente intentando ver si estaba ahí todo este tiempo y no se dieron cuenta, pero ni una señal de él -Todo este tiempo creí que estaba con Appa- señaló en dirección a los árboles.

─¿Por qué no te fijas en nuestras tiendas? quizá está ahí, o se metió en algún lado por aquí cerca para comer insectos─ comentó la joven maestra tierra cruzándose de brazos, siendo la más relajada de los cuatro en comparación.

─Sí eso pensé yo también─ Dijo el maestro aire para luego revisar rápidamente las pequeñas e improvisadas tiendas de campaña, pero nada.

─No puede ser, no puede estar lejos─ dijo una vez terminó, mirando abajo con una mano en su frente, tratando de pensar dónde pudo haber ido. Miró hacia sus alrededores para luego rascarse un lado de la cabeza en confusión, comenzaba a preocuparse más, sus amigos tenían caras de empatía y preocupación también. Katara se acercó al maestro aire, para poner una mano en su hombro y darle una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmarlo y contenerlo, no quería que se angustiara mucho más.

─Tranquilo, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, seguro está bien─ dijo tratando de ser racional y positiva, aunque honestamente también estaba preocupada por el pequeño. ─Si quieres podemos salir todos a buscarlo, seguro no nos tomará mucho y estaremos de vuelta aquí en menos de lo que imaginas─

─Mas te vale, quería irme a dormir en este momento─ Dijo Sokka, su voz denotaba un tono un tanto molesto por la situación imprevista. Katara solo le dedicó una expresión enojada, como si lo regañara telepáticamente, queriendo que se ahorre sus comentarios y sólo los ayude para acabar con esto. Toph sólo asintió silenciosamente con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, para luego comentar ─seguro, encontraremos a esa bola de pelos y estará de nuevo trepándote y comiendo tus piojos en menos de lo que te esperas─

Aang solo rodó los ojos e ignoró el desafortunado comentario de su compañera, era lo que le convenía y no quería perder tiempo respondiendole o haciendole caso, ella siempre es así en todo momento y lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrar a Momo rápido para que esto sólo sea un pequeño susto.

─Bueno, que esperamos, vamos todos a buscarlo─ Exclamó Sokka algo impaciente.

─Separémonos, cubriremos más terreno así y al menos uno de nosotros lo encontrará, nos veremos de vuelta en este punto luego de un rato para ver si alguno tuvo suerte─ respondió el chico de ojos grises con determinación.

─¿Cada uno por su lado? ¿Estás seguro?─ preguntó la maestro agua, no muy segura de la idea ─es muy tarde y está muy oscuro y solitario por aquí...─

─No creo que pase algo tan grave, es un sitio muy alejado de la civilización y no creo que haya nadie más aparte de nosotros que esté tan loco como para rondar por aquí o vivir aquí─ comenzó a soltar una risa nerviosa ─creo que lo peor que podría haber aquí sería un extraño animal feroz─ dijo mientras una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, no queriendo imaginar que le pasaría a Momo si cayera en las garras de algún carnívoro y se convirtiera en su bocadillo o algo así. ─Además...quiero encontrarlo ya antes de que pueda alejarse mucho más de aquí─ se puso serio de nuevo y bajó la vista, intentando no recordar la última vez que uno de sus "amigos peludos" se alejó de él por lo que le pareció una eternidad y al parecer Appa lo sufrió más que él, por varios motivos.

Toph ya se empezaba a sentir un poco culpable así que sólo se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y los interrumpió  
─Sí Katara, pies ligeros tiene razón, no seas exagerada, sabes muy bien como patear traseros si lo necesitas al igual que todos nosotros, si necesitas ayuda o estás en problemas solo lanza un agudo grito histerico como siempre lo haces y acudiremos a tí lo más rápido posible─ dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Katara solo se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos y luego pasó por alto ese comentario ─Está bien, sólo no nos alejemos demasiado de este lugar, si ninguno de nosotros lo encuentra entonces iremos todos juntos a investigar mas allá, pero si tampoco logramos encontrarlo así tendremos que dormir y esperar hasta que salga el sol, lo siento...─ miró a Aang con ojos de pena, en serio lo lamentaba sabiendo lo que significa para él pero no había de otra, mientras el chico le devolvió la mirada entendiendola, aunque no pudiendo evitar sentirse así.

─Seguramente lo encontraremos, no puede haber ido lejos, no con lo mucho que quiere al enano─ dijo la bandida ciega, como percibiendo esa mirada de algún modo y queriendo hacerlo sentir mejor, a su manera claro.

─Mira quien habla de enanos─ comentó Aang con una cara de cansancio, entendía que no lo hacía con mala intención pero a veces cansan esos comentarios, además de no ayudar mucho en momentos como estos.

─Está bien, suficiente, sin ofender Aang pero quiero acabar con esto rápido, no quiero pasármela toda la madrugada caminando con ustedes en caso de que no lo encontremos─ interrumpió Sokka cruzado de brazos, no quiere volver a pasar una noche sin dormir como solían hacerlo por un tiempo, quería tener energías para entrenar y divertirse en la mañana, sin más malos tragos como este.

Aang tomó una bocanada de aire para luego lanzar un gran suspiro ─de acuerdo, sólo separemonos y busquémoslo por diferentes zonas, es el mejor plan─

Oh si Aang se hubiera detenido a pensar alguna otra opción, o si sólo hubiera sido más precavido al estar por su cuenta...

Entonces cada uno se separó y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia diferentes partes del bosque que había a sus alrededores. Aang tomó el rojo pañuelo que usaba para ocultar su orgullo de maestro aire y Avatar ante los nativos del país del fuego, y lo ató rápidamente a su frente para tapar lo único que se veía de su flecha azul cielo, sólo por si acaso, y como en un acto para tomar más valor y determinación. 

Salió disparado para adentrarse en el bosque, tomando una dirección completamente diferente a la que había tomado el resto, para cubrir terreno obviamente, y con sus esperanzas muy altas. Comenzó a llamar a Momo una y otra vez sin parar, cada vez aumentando de a poco su tono de voz, hasta que había pasado media hora y aún no lo encontraba, estaba prácticamente gritando su nombre mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar por la preocupación y el esfuerzo que le implicaba a sus cuerdas vocales. Luego paró y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Se acarició la frente cubierta con su pulgar e índice, cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmarse mientras se preguntaba dónde pudo haberse metido, si es muy apegado a él, rara vez se aleja, y menos de esta forma.

'Tranquilo Aang, ¡quizá los otros ya lo encontraron! y ya está a salvo y estás preocupándote de más...' se repetía en su mente junto con muchas otras frases alentadoras y optimistas tratando de callar sus preocupaciones y no imaginar los peores escenarios que se le podían ocurrir.

Entonces se dirigió corriendo como el viento de vuelta en donde recordaba estaban acampando, y cuando llegó allí aún no había nadie. Decidió esperar un rato pero nada. Estaba inquieto e impaciente. Se estaban tardando más tiempo del que imaginaba. Entonces frunció el ceño, y en un impulso se le ocurrió algo. Ir a buscarlo más allá con ayuda de Appa, con él podría sobrevolar el terreno e ir a otros lugares fuera del bosque más rápido, y hacerlo mientras los otros también buscaban a Momo por su cuenta y en otros sectores, si Aang aún así no lograba hallarlo, existía la posibilidad que alguno de ellos lo encontrara mientras tanto, en vez de que si todos juntos fueran a buscarlo a las afueras.

Una parte de él le decía que quizá no era una buena idea, que debía hacer caso a Katara y al resto de sus amigos, y no involucrar al bisonte volador en esto a estas horas de la noche. Pero se confió demasiado y creyó que no les pasaría gran cosa, al fin y al cabo no creía que llamarían la atención en un lugar tan inhóspito y oscuro, y menos que perdería a Appa también, siendo lo fiel que es y que estarían juntos todo el tiempo ambos buscando a Momo, con Aang montándolo. Pero obviamente, ni se imaginaba lo que le pasaría luego, aunque ¿quién podría culparlo? Sólo alguien demente.

Decidió no perder mas tiempo pensando y se dirigió rápidamente al sitio en donde recordaba, estaba su bisonte. Lo matarían si se metía en problemas por esto pero era en lo último que pensaba, ya daría explicaciones luego y no sería necesario si lograba encontrar a Momo. Y no creía que pasara algo tan terrible por esto.

Pero definitivamente esperaba lo que le ocurriría a continuación.

El chico se subió de un salto al gran animal volador y antes de pronunciar el típico sonido para que se levantara a volar, exclamó:  
─¡Vamos Appa, busquemos a nuestro amigo!─   
El bisonte solo soltó un gruñido como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amo y salió volando pero no muy lejos del suelo, lo suficiente para ver por las copas de los árboles y el terreno. Estaba oscuro pero hizo lo posible para concentrarse y buscar con la mirada por todos lados debajo de ellos mientras recorrían el lugar en el aire, mientras gritaba su nombre de vez en cuando. Su cabeza y ojos se movían por cada rincón y sitio que podía, mientras su cara denotaba una expresión de desesperación y ansiedad aunque siguiera tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

Pero no hubo suerte, no para él al menos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó a buscar con Appa y aún no pudo encontrar nada, se sentía bastante frustrado, preguntándose que haría en el caso de que los otros tampoco hubieran encontrado a Momo, era evidente que le había tomado demasiado cariño al pequeño lemur, hasta en una forma se sentía que algo le faltaba o se sentía desnudo sin él trepado a su hombro. Y es mucho peor al no saber dónde estaba. Temía que le haya pasado algo y al ser tan cabeza dura no quería esperar a los otros para saber si tenían noticias de él, prefería no pensar mucho y arriesgarse a alejarse más, seguir buscándolo para ver si es que se atrevió a ir así de lejos por curiosidad, susto o cualquier razón. Como se ha mencionado, era raro que se desapareciera por tanto tiempo y nadie pudiera encontrarlo cerca, así que con más razón, ignorando su sentido común y actuando más por impulso e impaciencia le ordenó a Appa que fuera más rápido y saliera de la zona boscosa, en una dirección que estaba más cerca de una de las ciudades más importantes de la dichosa Nación del Fuego. Cualquiera diría que es una muy mala idea montar un campamento estando tecnicamente tan cerca de territorio enemigo, pero estando a poco tiempo de un plan para vencerlos, consideraban que tenían que estar bastante cerca mientras entrenaban y se preparaban para ver a qué se enfrentaban, claro siempre juntos y tratando de ser lo más precavidos posible, cosa que tal vez Aang no estaba haciendo ahora, poco sabía que se estaba arriesgando a algo bastante inesperado, aunque en un principio hubiera parecido que tendría que lidiar con lo mismo de los últimos días.

Se alejaron volando del bosque, Aang sostenido fuertemente del gran animal y mirando a sus alrededores, llegando a una zona mas bien algo desértica en contraste con el verde y frondoso lugar que momentos antes estaban sobrevolando, se preguntaba si Momo hubiera ido a parar ahí, lo cual sería bastante raro. Pero al no haber tanta vegetación se hacía un lugar más fácil para buscar, y si no había suerte solo recorrería unos metros más alrededor, la ciudad aún estaba bastante lejos aunque se pudiera divisar desde el punto en donde estaba, y podían volver velozmente a su espacio seguro en el campamento volando. Si aún así no encontraba nada se daría por vencido y se resignaría a volver y reencontrarse con los otros para saber si ellos sí lo habían podido encontrar, y tal vez lo regañen por tardarse más y haber ido más lejos pero nada más que eso, tenía que admitir que ya era bastante tarde como para seguir deambulando solo, era peligroso considerando su situación.

Luego de un buen rato de más de lo mismo, suspiró y decidio parar por un momento en una pequeña colina rocosa que estaba cerca, dejó a Appa a un lado y se sentó en la aplanada cima, con una delgada manta de aparentemente moho cubriéndola y algunas grises rocas filosas en los bordes. Se quedó sentado ahí en una posición de cansancio y resignación, flexionando las piernas ligeramente con sus rodillas arriba y descansando sus brazos sobre ellas, un poco encorvado mientras miraba a la distancia, luego sus ojos rodaron hacia arriba para ver el cielo nocturno de nuevo, esta vez solo, y ya no tenía tanta magia y belleza cuando lo estaba contemplando acompañado de sus amigos. Quizá era porque ahora estaba muy preocupado y frustrado como para importarle, su mente estaba tratando de pensar dónde podría estar y recordar cuándo lo vio por última vez. Se mordió el labio y su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo mientras lanzaba un corto suspiro, para luego girar a un costado para mirar a Appa quien estaba recostado bien cerca de aquella colina, la cual era casi del mismo tamaño que él, sólo lo superaba en altura por menos de medio metro, así que de hecho Aang tenía que estirar un poco el cuello y bajar un poco más la vista para poder checar que Appa seguía ahí estaba bien. No vaya a ser que por esas cosas del destino tenga tanta mala suerte de perderlo a él tambien. Era bastante improbable, Appa no tenía ninguna necesidad de alejarse de Aang y no había nada que pudiera alterarlo como para irse de su lado y huir despavorido - al menos no hasta ahora - y si alguien llegaba a aparecer y querer atraparlo o atacarlo obvio haría un ruido tremendo. Aún así el joven nómada aire estaba comenzando a ponerse paranoico y no quería arriesgarse a perder dos amigos animales en un día.

Pero fue entonces cuando la paz y quietud de ese momento y el lugar en general se vio afectada. Y él obviamente no lo sabía, pero comenzaría el calvario del joven Avatar, uno que en su evidentemente puro e inocente lugar nunca hubiera imaginado ni en sus mas locos escenarios experimentar, o a alguno de sus conocidos o siquiera a alguno de los anteriores Avatar.


	3. Primera parte (2)

Aang sintió que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo con sólo descansar para tomar aire y pensar unos segundos mientras Momo estaba quién sabe dónde, y no sabía si siquiera estaba bien; y se sentía algo inútil y que había perdido tiempo aunque hayan sido menos de dos minutos. Quizá para una persona "normal" estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo por un animal como ese, pero él es Aang, un monje que prácticamente desde que nació le fue inculcado el concepto de valorar la vida en todas sus formas sin excepción, sobre todo de aquellas que les ha tomado cierto grado de cariño, es propio de él ponerse así por seres que considera muy queridos y cercanos, sean humanos o animales o hasta espíritus. Y no quería esperar hasta que apareciera, que sus amigos hayan terminado de buscar o que el sol saliera para buscarlo mejor, según él en ese tiempo le podrían haber pasado un montón de cosas o estar muy lejos ya. Casi no perdona a uno de sus amigos la última vez que perdió un compañero animal.

Pero esa terquedad le costaría algo caro esta noche. Si hubiera contado con el apoyo de alguno de sus amigos o de plano no hubiera ido tan lejos solo con su bisonte, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Quizá hubiera podido huir con solo unos "rasguños". Pero quizá uno de sus amigos hubiera sufrido su destino en su lugar o alguno parecido, no se imaginaba ni mucho menos deseaba que alguien como Katara hubiera sufrido lo que él sufrió luego de su derrota y captura. En cierta forma extraña estaba algo agradecido que él estuviera ahí solo.

No podía él solo. No con tantos y con ese nivel de poder, y él solo sin poder haber controlado completamente el estado Avatar y aún estar un poco debilitado por las cosas que pasaron, y estar algo cansado porque era cerca de su hora de dormir.

Lanzó otro suspiro, y luego casi a regañadientes se levantó del rocoso suelo en el que se había sentado, se sacudió el chaleco del traje que llevaba puesto y la parte de atrás un par de veces, para quitarse polvo y moho que quizá pudo habérsele pegado, no quería ensuciarlo. Y cuando se disponía a dar un paso para dirigirse al borde y solo saltar al lomo de Appa, se detuvo en seco con unos ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión entre sorprendida, confundida y aterrada, como si de repente su cuerpo hubiera sido congelado por algún maestro agua poderoso. La razón de esto era que justo en ese momento escuchó algo bastante familiar. Un sonido de inhalación característico de alguien que conocía, que ha estado apareciéndose en su camino un par de veces estos últimos días, el sonido era muy fuerte y el lugar estaba lo suficientemente silencioso como para poder escucharlo claramente. Además el dueño de esa respiración estaba relativamente cerca, imponentemente parado en una colina más alta y empinada, a metros de distancia de la que el chico de grandes ojos gris oscuro estaba. Se ve que se apareció hace poco o Aang hubiera notado que estaba allí desde un principio cuando con su bisonte transporte se acercaba a el punto en donde están ahora.

Y desde un punto de vista neutral todo pasó en segundos, pero para Aang fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o hubiera avanzado muy lento desde el momento en que oyó esa respiración profunda y vió una gran ola de fuego causada por una estruendosa explosión venir hacia él. El sonido casi ensordecedor fue lo que lo sacó de su "trance", para immediatamente hacerse a un lado rodando por el suelo y luego deslizándose por un lado de la colina para evitar el ataque, desafortunadamente el fuego fue lanzado justo en medio de él y el lado donde se encontraba Appa, haciendo que obligatoriamente estos dos se tuvieran que separar para que el fuego no los alcance, Aang rodando y bajando por el lado contrario y el animal soltando un gruñido del susto y alejándose un poco, pero no quería abandonar a Aang a menos que él se lo pidiera, se quedó relativamente cerca gracias a su fidelidad, y seguramente si pudiera hablar demostraría su impotencia por no poder hacer nada para salvar o ayudar a su amigo humano en estos momentos. Y quizá instintivamente presentía que algo muy feo se avecinaba para Aang.

Luego de eso, el chico respiró agitadamente escondiéndose tras la colina y tratando de ver dónde vino el ataque. Divisó al aterrador cazarrecompensas al cual decidieron apodar "Hombre combustión" al no saber su verdadero nombre. Y el apodo anterior a ese no venía al caso, no en una situación como esta, y mucho menos luego de lo que pasó una vez terminada esta pelea. La cual no fue justa.

El joven se frustró al verlo y reconocerlo, mirando hacia donde éste seguía parado tras de la colina recargándose en su brazo con una cara que mostraba bastante enojo e impotencia mientras espiaba por un lado tratando de no ser visto, rechinando un poco los dientes y frunciendo el ceño 'No, no ahora, para colmo de males...' Ésta entre muchas otras cosas pensaba Aang en ese momento, se sentía bastante desafortunado por el hecho de que justo apareció el hombre que lo ha estado intentando matar, quién sabe por qué, aunque lo más seguro y obvio es que trabaja para sus enemigos que de alguna forma averiguaron que seguía vivo, o quizá tenía algo personal con él y sus amigos por algo malo que han hecho en algún pueblo y no se dieron cuenta, tampoco era muy fácil averiguar cuando el bendito hombre lo único que hacía en cada encuentro era respirar hondo y mirarlos con un profundo odio mientras atacaba sin piedad sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. El punto es que esto era lo único que le faltaba y lo que menos necesitaba cuando uno de sus amigos se perdió y estaba tratando de encontrarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el hombre bajó de un salto y cuando aterrizó no perdió tiempo para inhalar y lanzar otro ataque desde el ojo en su frente, justo hacia la formación rocosa tras la que el joven se escondía. Aang desvió el fuego de su cuerpo con una suerte de esfera de aire a su alrededor para no salir lastimado, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos sintiendo el calor de las llamas, lo cual no le gustaba nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, y estando solo como ahora, sentía que solo un milagro podría salvarlo. Pero siendo orgulloso y queriendo al menos distraerlo o herirlo un poco para poder huir rápido y perderlo, usó su aire control para impulsarse y subir rápido a la colina para hacerle frente, su rostro ahora tratando de mostrar determinación y valentía.

Siendo muy malo en fuego control - lastimándose más a él mismo que a un contrincante cada vez que intenta usarlo, sin mencionar que se siente algo estigmatizado por eso y que ni siquiera tiene un buen maestro aún - y al no tener un buen cuerpo de agua cerca, también considerando que usar aire contra un fuego control de este tipo y nivel no sería buena idea, tomó la decisión de usar tierra control, era la mejor opción dado dónde estaban y afortunadamente se consiguió una muy buena maestra, haciendolo el segundo elemento que controla mejor. Entonces el hombre combustión, mirando a Aang con esa misma expresión furiosa y puños cerrados, lanzó su ataque hacia la cima una vez más, luego comenzó a correr hacia Aang mientras éste se protegía con un gran sólido muro que levantó en frente de él para protegerse y desviar la explosión. El otro sujeto solo gruñó y logró llegar al punto donde estaba Aang rápidamente, y una vez que el de cabello negro bajó el muro que construyó hace segundos, el matón corrió directo hacia él con uno de sus puños levantados, tratando de propinarle una golpiza más por frustración que por otra cosa, ataque obvio que Aang evitó lanzándole una roca al estómago. Esto claro, solo lo aturdió y lo hizo enojar por un momento pero no el suficiente tiempo como para que el más pequeño de los dos pudiera escapar. 

El hombre combustión retrocedió un par de pasos con los ojos cerrados, mientras Aang trató de irse pero al mirar de nuevo al sujeto éste ya se había "recuperado" del ataque y de nuevo se acercaba corriendo tratando de golpearlo, con los puños listos, y una vez lanzó un puño obviamente Aang muy a su estilo, comenzó a esquivarlos con rapidez, mirándolo con una cara entre aterrada y preocupada, y el hombre luciendo como si en realidad sólo quisiera hacerlo pagar por haberlo humillado tantas veces y estar frustrado por no cumplir su cometido de matar a un chico escuálido a los ojos de él. Aunque sabía que no era cualquier chico escuálido. En fin, la pelea continuó así, sin ir a ningún lado por unos minutos que parecieron horas más para Aang que para su contrincante, mientras el chico pensaba sin parar en alguna forma para sacárselo de encima y poder ir de vuelta a su campamento y encontrar a sus amigos. Si al huir el hombre lo seguía hasta su campamento, al menos con su ayuda podrían dejarlo fuera de combate y hacer una retirada hacia otro lado y poder descansar de una vez, aunque así la búsqueda de Momo sería más difícil y tardada, era una mejor opción que ser todos capturados o algo peor, y se sentiría muy culpable si eso pasaba, no podía poner a Momo o él mismo por sobre sus otros amigos, el lo sabía bien. Por ahora su prioridad era cansarlo para luego debilitarlo o distraerlo de alguna forma, y que no lastime a Appa accidental o intencionalmente, aún estaba allí y se sentiría aún peor si le pasaba algo cuando no tiene la culpa de nada el pobre animal. Solo quería huir con él y luego llevarlo a descansar que se lo merecía.

Fue cuando Aang se atrevió a usar su tierra control otra vez para lastimarlo aprovechando un momento de distracción. No quería usar mucho esto porque requiere mucha energía y comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba dormir, en su frente y mejillas se formaban unas gotas de sudor que manchaban ligeramente su pañuelo, mientras su respiración estaba más agitada. Luego de intentar lastimarlo y noquearlo con varias rocas, el hombre sólo cayó al suelo y duró ahí menos de un segundo, rápidamente se levantó para de nuevo lanzarle una explosión a Aang, la cual esquivó con sus poderes de nuevo, pero se sentía bastante frustrado, el tipo parecía estar hecho de roca misma, esta clase de daños apenas lo afectaban a menos que golpeen directamente el ojo en su cabeza, pero en estos momentos no tiene tanta concentración para esa puntería, estaba sacado de onda, enojado y bastante cansado. 

Ya comenzándose a hartar de la situación, Aang retrocedió un par de pasos rápidamente, alzó su cabeza para mirar a al enemigo a la cara en una pose aguerrida, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y una expresión molesta. No iba a rendirse fácilmente, no ante un tipo como él, pero aparentemente el hombre tenía más posibilidades de ganar esta inesperada contienda, por razones que eran injustas pero al fin y al cabo las cosas se veían menos favorecedoras para el maestro aire encubierto. Al saber que era muy probable que esto no acabaría muy bien para él, Aang solo se quejó, en los pocos segundos que los dos quedaron quietos a corta distancia viéndose de una manera tensa, y solo su respiración agitada podía oirse hasta que el de apariencia más joven alzó la voz.

─¡suficiente, tiempo! ¡¿cuál es tu problema?! Si es que llegas a cumplir tu cometido y matarme, ¡al menos antes me gustaría saber por qué!─ su voz se quebró en la última oración al esforzar tanto su garganta por gritar en frustración ─¡has estado persiguiéndonos a mí y a mis amigos como un animal de cacería estos últimos días cuando tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos, incluso ahora! No necesitaba esto amigo, no necesitaba esto...─ dijo ya al final con una voz más cansina jadeando suavemente y recargándose en sus rodillas, todavía con su mirada puesta en él. Luego antes de que fuera a moverse o atacar de nuevo o romper el silencio con alguna otra cosa, Aang continuó.

─Así que dime, por primera vez habla y dime una palabra al menos, que pueda darme alguna pista de porqué tratas de cazarnos, y si es algo personal en contra de mí solo atácame a mí solo y deja en paz a mis amigos, seas quien seas o trabajes para quien trabajes... o si solo quieres derribar al Avatar por alguna razón─ con un ceño fruncido levantó su pañuelo un momento para mostrar su flecha y luego la volvió a tapar ─aquí me tienes, no huiré, me cansa más huir, aunque sea difícil, daré pelea a como dé lugar─ hizo una pausa mientras adoptaba una posición un poco más relajada aunque seguía en guardia y alerta, mientras el hombre combustión sólo lo miraba como si lo despreciara de toda la vida y apretando los puños furiosamente, queriendo que se callara ya. 

─Así que dime... ¡vamos habla! ¡¿alguien te pagó por mi cabeza?! ¡¿es un plan con otros del fuego para eliminarme, averiguaron que sobrevivi?! ¿o es algo personal...?─ El hombre seguía silencioso, sin siquiera atacar, aún mirandolo con desprecio, como si se burlara de él, queriendo desesperarlo antes de dar su golpe final. Aang ya perdió toda ese carácter racional y pacífico que lo caracteriza, como pocas veces pasa ─¡Vamos habla! ¡¿Estás jugando?! ¡¿Te parece divertido?! ¿o te averguenza tu voz y por eso nunca hablas?─ dijo con una voz ronca en un tono de desesperación, sería el colmo que este matón serio además fuera mudo, en ningún momento desde que lo conocieron y pelearon por primera vez habia dicho algo además de gruñir y quejarse.

Y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Sin embargo, aunque aún así el sujeto no dijera nada, para la sorpresa del maestro, en vez de lanzar algún ataque de fuego o físico para el cual estaba preparado en posición de defensa, el hombre solo relajó su cuerpo inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y se echó a reír sonoramente, lo cual sacó de onda a Aang. No sólo porque no esperaba una reacción así y jamás lo había escuchado, visto o imaginado reir, también porque era una risa burlona y sádica con una voz bastante grave y masculina que ponía nervioso a cualquiera fuera de contexto. El joven sólo arqueó una ceja mientras su cara denotaba ansiedad y confusión.

─¿a-ahora qué te pasa? ¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!─ exclamó tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo pero su voz estaba algo temblorosa, mientras el hombre no paraba de reír de la misma manera. Pero segundos después, esa risa se detuvo, para mirar al chico con una sonrisa desafiante y burlona. Lo cual hizo que Aang sólo se le quedara viendo con una cara aún más confundida, murmurando un pequeño "¿que...?" para justo después sentir como un golpe certero de lo que parecían ser un par de dedos en su columna baja lo dejaran prácticamente inmóvil de la cintura para abajo mientras soltaba un grito ahogado, sus rótulas estrellándose contra el suelo con fuerza haciéndolo soltar un quejido. Desde que sintió aquel toque inmovilizante hasta caer de rodillas su expresión había cambiado a una totalmente pasmada y asustada, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento, y estaba casi boquiabierto. Obviamente se estaba preguntando de dónde vino eso, aunque conocía a alguien enemigo con técnicas como esta, se le hacía casi irreal que esa misma persona esté aquí, eran demasiadas cosas malas pasándole justo a él esta misma noche, era demasiada mala suerte, no sabía si esto era alguna venganza de los espíritus por algo malo que habrá hecho en el pasado y se lo están cobrando ahora, aunque esto era demasiado cruel, entonces mentalmente comenzó a pedir perdón hasta por la vez que se robó una manzana, mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de salir de esta ileso o con las menores consecuencias posibles, mirando para todos lados menos hacia atrás porque no podía girarse, el hombre combustión seguía frente a él gozando la escena, aunque ahora unos pasos más atrás, casi al borde de la colina. 

El cuerpo del chico temblaba, trató de levantar sus brazos para usar tierra control y golpear a quien sea que esté detrás suyo, pero justo antes es como si aquella persona misteriosa dijera "ah no, ni lo pienses" y con toques de dedos de ambas manos golpeó ambos hombros dejando los brazos del chico inútiles, desplomándose como dos pesados fideos, mientras Aang gruñía suavemente por el dolor y la inutilidad de sus miembros adormecidos, privado tanto de golpear y de como manejar los elementos. Y justo cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ponerse peores, la persona saltó hasta el borde de la colina para pararse justo detrás de Aang y de una simple patada sin siquiera mucha fuerza lo empujara por la espalda para que se desplomara boca abajo, se quejó al caer al suelo de bruces, luego apoyandose de sus rodillas y mentón con algo de dificultad, cerrando sus ojos y apretando los dientes fuertemente sintiendo bastante impotencia. Trataba de ponerse en cuatro para gatear al menos pero sus temblorosos brazos apenas podían moverse, y lo único que apenas sí podía hacer con sus piernas era flexionar sus rodillas. Y justo después de eso su agresor caminó para pararse a un costado de Aang, y al estar más cerca de su campo de visión él se esforzó para usar su visión periférica y mirar hacia ese lado. Los pies de esa persona llevaban botas que reconocía más que bien, eran de uniformes de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Claro, era de suponerse. Obviamente esta persona llevaba el uniforme completo, y hasta el casco el cual no dejaba ver su cara, mucho menos desde ese ángulo. Pero no parecía un cuerpo muy imponente o masculino, era más delgado y no tan alto, lo cual le dio otro motivo para sospechar de quién se trataba. Y sus sospechas terminaron de confirmarse cuando la oyó hablar. Con una voz bastante femenina y muy "alegre" para la situación, exclamó:

─¡Ja ja, miren! ¡Yo solita derrumbé al dichoso Avatar! ¿cuántos pueden decir eso? Me pregunto por qué para Zuko fue tan difícil...─ 

Claro, se trataba de uno de esos infames aliados de Zuko, aliadas mejor dicho, esas odiosas y malvadas, al parecer amigas de Azula.

─Suficiente, no es necesaria tanta habladuría, si el gigante cabeza de bomba no hubiera hecho bien su trabajo de distraerlo lo suficiente no habrías podido, no creas que lo hiciste sola...─ Se podía oir cómo los nudillos del gran hombre del lugar se quebraban mientras los apretaba mientras miraba a la dueña de ese comentatio con ojos ofendidos y sumamente molestos, si no se tratara de una noble y mejor amiga de la persona para quien trabaja ahora y complotó todo esto, le hubiera lanzado lo que piensa de ella, literalmente. Esta voz sonó junto con unos ligeros pasos subiendo la colina elegantemente también, hasta quedar justo al otro costado de Aang y mirando a la chica. Ésta también poseía una figura y voz femenina, aunque más seria y tranquila en contraste con la de la otra atacante. Y también venía ataviada con la ropa y casco de los guardias de la Nación del fuego haciéndola físicamente irreconocible pero el chico se imaginaba quien podía ser también. La segunda compinche de Azula quien parece ser muy apegada al príncipe Zuko también, y al parecer se ofendió cuando la otra parecía menospreciar o subestimar al mencionado. 

─Bueno no te enojes, solo decía... al menos logramos dejarlo fuera de combate más rápido de lo que esperábamos─ dijo mientras las dos miraban al suelo a Aang que temblaba y se sacudía en un desesperado intento por recuperar algo de movilidad y levantarse, y a éstas les daba igual. ─¿Verdad Azula?─

Y al oir ese nombre los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par en un instante, aún en esa suerte de posición de gato boca abajo humillante, no podía ser, ella no podía estar aquí ahora, no estaba listo para volver a hacerle frente aún, mucho menos después de que sus aliados lograran derribarlo y se encontrara así de indefenso por el momento. Y con ojos llenos de pánico y desesperación miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a una persona que se venía acercando con pasos lentos pero firmes y seguros, como queriendo imponer respeto y miedo ante los demás con su presencia, especialmente a su "presa".

─Sí, felicidades, nuestro trabajo en equipo guiado por mis infalibles estrategias y estupendo liderazgo ha rendido grandes frutos...como siempre─ su voz soberbia y aguda sonó en los oidos de Aang como si fuera un horrible zumbido. ─Nos volvemos a encontrar, niñito cobarde─

─¿Cuándo hemos dudado de tí?─ preguntó retóricamente la más alegre de las tres mujeres "enmascaradas", luego sonó un suspiro de la más sombría mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y dentro del casco que tapaba su cara la líder y evidente "mente maestra" de todo este operativo curvó sus carnosos labios en una sonrisa. 

La otra continuó ─Pero, sin ofender ni nada, ¿seguros que éste es el Avatar? se ve diferente y fue muy fácil de vencer, o cambió mucho y se volvió más débil desde que casi lo matas─ comentó mientras Azula frunció un poco el ceño al recordarle la vez que falló al eliminarlo, y luego se calló por un momento para con su pie atreverse a voltear el cuerpo de Aang de una patada, lo cual lo sacó de su estupor e hizo que soltara otro quejido de dolor y quedara boca arriba entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora podía ver mejor a las dos guerreras que ahora lo miraban desde arriba, y la chica siguió hablando ─lo recordaba sin pelo, y con otra ropa, ¿pero se vé mas lindo así no creen?─

La chica a su lado solo suspiró de nuevo ─solo cierra la boca─

─Ya basta niñas, aprendan de nuestro querido sicario, que solo actua sin perder tiempo hablando, no habríamos poder hecho mucho sin él─ dijo Azula estando al lado del hombre combustión mientras éste sonreía un poco por ser reconocido por alguien como ella. -Buen trabajo, sólo necesitabas alguien mejor que Zuko para darte órdenes- esa frase hizo que Aang se quedara sorprendido otra vez, tratando de entender del todo qué significaba eso. Luego de que la princesa le susurrara algo sobre "recibir la paga que se merece cuando todo acabe" o algo así, Aang entró en pánico y trató de concentrarse para que sus brazos y piernas volvieran a moverse un poco al menos, sus oidos comenzaban a zumbar de manera muy molesta y le dolía la cabeza además de estar bastante cansado y frustrado, lo que hacía difícil al menos intentar meditar mientras hablaban para tener el estado Avatar - cosa que tampoco fue muy efectiva contra Azula - pero valía la pena intentarlo en una situación como esta.

Pero aprovechó que estaban distraídos con sus comentarios y confiándose que Aang al parecer no podía moverse o atacar, para intentar concentrar toda su fuerza en su pierna y moverla para lanzar una patada hacia las piernas de las dos amigas de Azula para poder sacarlas de guardia o hacerlas caer, y cuando lo hizo se quejaron y al estar al borde casi se caen de la colina, pero como la patada no fue muy fuerte eso no pasó y lograron estabilizarse, y solo logrando hacer a las tres jovenes y al gran hombre enojarse, sobre todo a la princesa.

─¡Au! ¡oye, eso no fue muy caballeroso!─ se quejó la enmascarada más jubilosa para luego tomarlo del cuello de su atuendo y propinarle un par de toques más para asegurar que no se moviera más, haciéndolo gruñir más fuerte de dolor, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un puño a la cara solo por puro enojo, Azula la detuvo.

─¡No! ¡Lo quiero sin marcas por ahora! eso vendrá después...─ dijo con una pequeña risita al final ─solo dejen de perder el tiempo y átenlo ya para que no haga más tonterías─

Las mujeres al principio miraron a su líder preguntándose por un segundo que quiso decir con la última frase, pero después hicieron caso omiso y sin más lo ataron de piernas y brazos rápidamente con unas sogas que traían, mientras Aang ahora no podía ni retorcerse para intentar safarse, pero exclamó ─¡¡déjenme ir!! ¡No es justo! ¡mis amigos se darán cuenta que no estoy y vendrán a ayudarme y patearles el─ La princesa sólo lanzó una pequeña llamarada de fuego azul cerca de sus pies para callarlo e intimidarlo.

─Sí, estoy segura que vendrán a tu rescate tarde o temprano, pero dime, ¿qué podrán hacer solo tres niños creidos contra un ejército de soldados y maestros experimentados de la Nación del Fuego?─ 

En ese momento Aang abrió los ojos ampliamente de nuevo para mirar a todos lados, no podía ver mucho desde esa altura sin poder moverse mientras seguía siendo agarrado de los hombros, pero abajo, rodeando la colina estaban un montón de soldados en su mayoría masculinos, entre 15 y 20, quietos en posición de guardia como apoyo por si pasaba algo, pero por lo visto no eran muy necesarios ahora, aunque algunos de ellos estaban un poco más lejos, mas precisamente en donde estaba Appa, tratando de atacarlo y domarlo desde hace un buen rato desde que Aang fue vencido, pero el bisonte volador dio pelea como pocas veces se ha visto, pero cuando es necesario y se ve en peligro lo hace, no quería dejar a Aang solo aunque obligadamente tuvo que alejarse un poco desde que todo esto comenzó. Los guerreros trataban de vencerlo y hacer que se quedara quieto tirando ataques de fuego - los que eran maestros, claro - o tratando de intimidarlo o herirlo con golpes o espadazos. Por suerte nadie pudo hacerle un corte o herida grave por su grueso pelo y por como se movía y luchaba, y por su gran tamaño. Pero mientras Aang se quejaba y trataba de luchar inútilmente por su libertad y que luego lo empujaran hacia Azula para que ella ahora lo sujetara del cabello y pañuelo, burlándose de él por haber sido "tan tonto" o "tan ingenuo" para creer que con un nuevo look de cabello y ropa de la nación del fuego podría engañarlos y que nunca sería encontrado, Appa logró ser herido por un golpe haciendolo gruñir fuertemente, haciendo que Aang se dejara de concentrar en él mismo y lo que le estaban haciendo, recordando que Appa también estaba ahí todo este tiempo y no quería que un inocente como él saliera perjudicado o peor por su culpa, así que antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor atinó a gritar:

─¡Appa, huye!!─ volteándose para ver a la distancia como unas llamaradas trataban de envolver al gran animal y éste las esquivara. Al oir el grito desesperado de su amigo humano, Appa volteó a verlo y gimió roncamente, como si dijera "Pero..." no queriendo dejarlo solo cuando está tan indefenso, recordando que Aang nunca lo abandonaría si fuera lo contrario.

Aang solo continuó tratando de que no se formen lágrimas en sus ojos ─¡¡Solo vete de aquí!! ¡¡No mereces pasar por todo esto, confio que irás de vuelta al campamento!!!- aun si no lo hacía e incluso se perdía también, prefería eso a que los de la Nación del Fuego lo mataran o algo -¡¡trata de avisarles a los otros!! ¡te verán sin mí y sabrán que hay algo mal! Solo- ─ en ese momento sintió un golpe seco del canto de una mano tras su nuca, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y parara de hablar, cayendo al suelo sintiéndose mareado, todo le daba vueltas y estaba borroso. Con sus brazos entrecerrados, solo pudo escuchar lo que pasaba a sus alrededores junto con un fuerte zumbido.

─Agh, fue divertido al principio pero ya me harte de sus constantes lloriqueos y payasadas...─ Dijo Azula frotandose su mano con disgusto ─acabemos con esto de una vez, ¡Ya dejen eso, no es importante! solo vámonos, tenemos lo que quería─ exclamó en dirección a los soldados que estaban tratando de capturar a Appa pero de un coletazo logro quitárselos de encima para huir volando rápidamente, mientras los otros insultaban y trataban de lanzarle flechas o bolas de fuego a la distancia, planeaban matarlo para hacer algo útil con él, quizá venderlo, darlo como trofeo al señor del fuego o solo conservarlo para ver si era de su utilidad o la de su princesa, pero al oír la orden de esta última ya no lo consideraron prioridad.

─¡Bien hecho chicas! ¡Especialmente tú Azula, sabría que podríamos!─ dijo la conocida como Ty Lee ahora junto a Azula y la otra, abrazándolas por detrás a las dos victoriosa, mientras miraban hacia abajo al Avatar desplomado en el suelo, éste semi inconsciente y sintiendo una mezcla de emociones negativas, pero mas que nada confusión y frustración, deseando que sus amigos estén bien y vengan a su rescate, teniendo fe, ya han salido de situaciones como estas antes en una pieza. 

─Bueno si una chica quiere algo bien hecho tiene que hacerlo ella misma, no hubiera esperado nada de estos soldados por su cuenta...─ se cruzó de brazos Azula.

─Bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos? ¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda para deshacernos de él tambien? Aguardamos instrucciones─

─Tranquilas chicas, pueden descansar, se lo merecen, tanto ustedes como el gigantón serán recompensados pronto, pero a partir de ahora me encargaré de él en privado... tengo cosas muy especiales preparadas para él en cierto cuarto del palacio, le daremos una gran bienvenida a la Nación del Fuego y lo trataremos como se merece...─ Azula rió suavemente ─como un invitado muy especial... le aguardan grandes sorpresas─

Fue lo último que Aang pudo escuchar hasta que tanto como el sonido como su vista se desvanecieran y todo se volviera de un negro profundo, ahora sí cayendo completamente inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nota: Perdonen, este primer capítulo fue muy muy largo y tuve que dividirlo en "2 partes" porque wattpad tiene un límite de caracteres, al menos en mi celular. Por un lado positivo, quizá así es más llevadero de leer. Quizá doy muchas vueltas al narrar o uso mucha palabrería. En fin, en el proximo capítulo y quizá final como dije explicaré como es que Azula dió con Aang y se enteró de los planes de Zuko, además de qué intenciones tiene detrás de todo esto, lo que estaba pasando con el resto del grupo mientras sucedía, las consecuencias en las emociones y actitud de Aang en general después de pasar por todo eso, etc. Quizá es demasiado macabro y retorcido, hasta para Azula, pero bueno, lo siento si la hize algo fuera de personaje yendo tan lejos, quise que el modo en que lo capturaran tenga sentido también, no creo que pudiera solo con todo eso en su contra. Gracias por leer, la versión sin cortar de este capítulo puede encontrarse aquí si gustan https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13644293/1/Cicatriz-imborrable )


End file.
